The Mother
'"The Mother" '''is the fortieth episode of ''New Frontier, the fifth season, and the 118th episode overall. It was told and narrated by Rhys, premiering on December 13, 2014. In the episode, Lily and Deeba discuss the past, present, and future of the Cult of Gallifrey. The Episode NINETEEN YEARS AGO Lily let a solitary tear fall from her eye. "Please..." Kevin pointed the gun at her chest. "Goodbye, mother." "I'm sorry," Lily said. She looked into her son's eyes. "I'm so so sorry, Kevin." Kevin cocked the weapon. "I love you." Kevin dropped the gun. "What?" Lily cried. "I love you! No matter what!" "I just murdered your husband. You have to hate me." Lily wiped at her eyes. "I love you. I love you. I love you." Kevin stared. "Close your eyes. Do exactly as I say. I'll spare Olivia." Lily gasped. How did he know? "She's in the bathroom," Kevin said, "I know. But she must not know you live." Lily didn't know what to say. Kevin pointed the gun behind her head. Lily closed her eyes. Kevin fired. Lily fell backward. The police would come to collect the bodies. Lily, however, was retrieved by the only other surviving members of the Cult of Gallifrey. CULT OF GALLIFREY HEADQUARTERS = PRESENT DAY "Who's Lily?" Deeba asked. Lily snuggled herself in one of the four chairs at the large square table. "That's my name. I'm 94 years old. I was born Lana, married Bruno Rahubdard, and had three children: Olivia, Kevin, and Ren." "Ren?!" Deeba cried, "Ren Rahubdard!" Lily smiled. "Yes. I heard it was you with whom he spent his last moments." "That's right," Deeba said, "He helped me find the Cult of Gallifrey." "What is atop Tsereve Mountain is not the Cult of Gallifrey," Lily said, "The woman who calls herself Mona is not the leader of the Cult of Gallifrey." "I know," Deeba said, "but then what is it?" Lily sniffed. She scratched her wrinkled face. "It's a lie. It is Xerxes' attempt to keep the Cult alive. Then, in times of need, those who turn to the Cult will turn to Xerxes inadvertently." "It's all very confusing," Deeba said, "I keep being told the Cult is alive, but then there's a fake Cult and dead Cults and too many Cults." "I understand," Lily said, "I'm here to make it clear. Abundantly clear. But allow me to start from the beginning. Please, sit down." Deeba sat. "The Cult of Gallifrey formed at the close of the Ghost Genocide," Lily began, "I was there. I was 16. I was a loyal member of the Cult until it was threatened by the Fifth Xerxes almost 20 years ago. The Cult saw a transfer of power to a loyal follower of Xerxes. Since then, the Cult was only operated by Xerxes. It had, in that sense, died. It no longer stood for peace. It was a weapon. Two of its original members, Grant and Nutty, who I'm sure you know, tried to find a way to keep the real Cult alive. They called this Operation Blele." Deeba jumped up. "Operation Blele! You know what it is?" "I do," Lily said, "It was a successful secret subsection of the original Cult kept alive by five people. They were five people handchosen by the original members. These five had never been involved in the Cult before. That way, they were undetected. This was their chamber." Deeba looked around the deserted place. "It's empty." "It's been a very long time since the five have met. They voted in their last meeting to disband all future meetings." Lily gestured at the blocks stacked in the corner. "The voting tally." Deeba nodded. She looked around again. She furrowed her eyebrows. "You said five people?" "Yes," Lily said. Deeba pointed at the table. "Four chairs." Lily laughed. "Very perceptive. The leader sat in the middle so that she could see all faces at once." Deeba nodded. "Gallifreyan was highly skeptical of Operation Blele," Lily continued, "She was never told its true purpose. No one was. I learned through Ren, whose friend was one of the five. Unfortunately, the Operation encountered a horrific tragedy and several members died. Thus, another part of the Cult was extinguished. Gallifreyan left a message for her daughter on her deathbed to find the true meaning of Operation Blele and discover the identity of the Fifth Xerxes. She passed on that message to you." Deeba realized she was crying. She could still see her grandmother's eyes as the mansion was engulfed by smoke. "If Ren did what he was supposed to," Lily said, "He would have told you that the Cult was alive followed possibly by..." "We will always survive," Deeba said. "For we are the glue," Lily said with a smile, "Operation Blele's motto." Deeba nodded again. She didn't have much to say. She was thrilled to be actually getting answers. "Currently," Lily said, "The real Cult is in stasis. We need to discover Xerxes, eliminate him or her, and then destroy the fake Cult. When that is done, Operation Blele may proceed with Stratagem 2." "What is Stratagem 2?" Deeba asked. "Revival," Lily said, "It's why we've been trying to find you. We want you to join us." "Oh," Deeba said. She opened her eyes wide to show surprise but then closed them. "Blake and Julius are on that mountain." Lily inhaled. "Right. Well, we better get them off. I don't believe it's them Mona wants." "Mona wants me?" Deeba asked. Lily frowned. "I can't be sure. She sent an assassin to Tomorrowland to kill the Archduke. God knows if he was successful. If he was smart, he would have realized that the Cult would never do something so dreadful. We'd kill Xerxes, sure. But not a tyrant." "This Xerxes," Deeba said, "You said it was the Fifth Xerxes? What do you mean by that?" "The Xerxes is a position," Lily said, "As I'm sure you gathered. It passes down. In a way, the Cult of Gallifrey has forever acted to kill the Xerxes. The first Xerxes was Joseph Stalin who was succeeded by a woman named Kserks. She chose Katarina as her successor." "Katarina was the Third Xerxes?" Deeba asked incredulously. Lily laughed. "It's a lot to swallow." 'Well...who did Katarina choose?" "Katarina had very few people associated with her at the end. She had no choice but to choose a set of twins her brother kidnapped. Lewis and Clark Hudson." "Didn't Sasha adopt a set of twins named Hudson?" Deeba asked. Lily grinned. "Yes." Deeba jumped up. "Did they kill Sasha?" "No!" Lily said, motioning for Deeba to sit again, "the Hudson twins did not use their Xerxes power and tried to ensure the position died with them. They thought they were successful for a very long time, but it seems that someone was determined to inherit the position." "The Fifth Xerxes." "And hopefully the final. This one is smart though. Took out the Cult so that nothing could stand in the way. It's been 20 years. God knows what the years of the future bring for us." "You say 'we' when you talk about the real and present Cult. How many of you are there?" "I can't be certain," Lily said, "Four? Five maybe? I haven't seen all the members of the original Operation Blele, but I can't rule them all out as dead yet." "Would I know them?" Deeba asked. Lily shook her head. "They never associated with the old Cult." "Do you have any ideas who Xerxes is?" Lily sighed. "Only guesses. But there is...one strong lead." "And what's that?" Deeba asked. "More like who," Lily said. "Who do you think is the Xerxes?" Deeba repeated. Lily paused. "Have you ever heard...of Mets the Mailman?" Production Continuity and Story Arcs How Lily survived Kevin's gunshot from "The Fall of the Cult of Gallifrey" was revealed in this episode. He also knew of Olivia in the bathroom. Details of Operation Blele were finally revealed this episode: five people were handpicked to carry the Cult's tradition on. However, several died. This episode introduced Stratagem 2: revival of Operation Blele. The ending of this episode suggested that Mets the Mailman was Xerxes. References Lily referenced the voting tally in the corner of the room. This is an actual prop from the real Operation Blele's chamber. References to former Xerxeses were made. Trivia *Lily saying everything is confusing is a reference to how confusing the season has been. *Lily telling Deeba that none of the Operation's members are known to her is like a direct speech to the audience. Category:Episodes Category:New Frontier Episodes